Pictures
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Fanfiction BTS - Jikook - Alors que Taehyung montre à Jungkook et Jimin ses dernières photos, ce dernier dit qu'il aimerais aussi se lancer dans la photographie mais qu'il n'ose pas, par peur de ne pas faire aussi bien que Tae ou même Yoongi. Jungkook, qui a des sentiments pour lui, veut remédier à ça et convaincre son Hyung d'essayer, de faire ce qu'il a envie de faire
1. Chapter 1

« Wouaaah, j'adore tes nouvelles photographies ! »

Dans le salon d'un appartement coréen, un jeune homme s'extasiait devant les photos de l'un de ses amis. Dans cet appartement vivait ensemble les membres du groupes BTS. Ils avaient beau tous être chanteur et danseurs, chacun avait une ou deux autres spécialité et passion qu'ils excercaient lors de leurs temps libre. Taehyung était passioné par l'art et adorait prendre des photos, tout comme Yoongi. Tae montrait ses derniers clichés à Jimin et Jungkook, pendant que les autres étaient occupés de leurs côtés, à travailler ou à se reposer. Jungkook était imprésionné du talent qu'avait Taehyung, comme Jimin qui n'arêtait pas de faire des louanges au travail qu'avait fait leur ami.

« - Aaah, merci Jimin, je suis content qu'elles te plaisent ! Dit Taehyung, flatté.

\- Elles me plaisent à moi aussi, tu es vraiment doué, on voit que l'art t'intéresse vraiment, ajouta Jungkook en souriant, fier du talent de son ami.

\- Aaaaah arrêtez de me complimenter comme ça, je vais rougir après ! S'exclama le photographe en riant.

\- Mais on a le droit de te dire que tu fait de l'excellent travail ! Dit Jimin en ébourrifant affectueusement les cheveux de Taehyung. Je t'envie, j'adorerais savoir faire d'aussi belles photos.

\- Je ne savais pas que la photographie t'intéressais, dit Jungkook, surpris. Je ne te vois pas souvent avec un appareil.

\- Ben en général quand je prend des photos, ce sont des photos souvenirs donc j'utilise mon téléphone. Mais quand je vois le genre de photographies que tu prend et celles de Yoongi aussi, souvent je me dis que j'aimerais être capable d'en produire des belles, comme vous.

\- Mais enfin si tu as envie d'en faire, tu n'as qu'à en faire ! Je te prête mon appareil quand tu veux, il est à ta disposition ! Dit Taehyung en tendant son appareil à Jimin, qui refusa.

\- Non non merci Tae, c'est gentil mais je serais jamais capable de faire d'aussi beaux tirage que toi et puis cet appareil est à toi, j'aurais trop peur de te l'abimer !

Cela attrista un peu Jungkook, d'entendre Jimin douter de lui même au point de ne pas oser se lancer dans quelque chose qui l'attirait.

\- Jimin, si tu as envie de faire de la photo il faut que tu le fasses ! Je suis sûr que tu serais très doué aussi ! Dit le plus jeune.

\- C'est vrai que ça me tente mais je préfère me concentrer sur ce que je sais faire, le chant et la danse. Je préfère laisser la photo aux professionnels, dit Jimin en se tournant vers Taehyung qui leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- Aaaaaaah Chim Chim, je suis pas si doué que ça ! Tu es capable d'en faire de belles aussi, j'en suis persuadé, je suis certain que même Yoongi serait d'accord avec moi !

Jimin continua de contredire Tae tandis que ce dernier insista de vouloir lui prêter son appareil en essayant de le mettre dans ses mains de forces en riant. Jungkook riait aussi en voyant ses Hyungs se chamailler gentiment. Mais il était toujours un peu contrarié. Et curieux aussi.

Depuis quelques mois, ses sentiments envers Jimin avait évolués. Il ne le voyait plus comme un simple ami. Il était heureux lorsque Jimin était heureux. Lorsque Jimin ne se sentait pas bien, il en voulait à la terre entière. Il ressentait le besoin permanent de le prendre dans ses bras, il était posséssif lorsque quelqu'un osait poser un doigt sur Jimin et jaloux lorsque Jimin se montrait trop affectueux avec quelqu'un. Et des envies pas très innocentes à l'égard de son Hyung avaient commençaient à s'installer dans son esprit. Il était tombé amoureux de Jimin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et ne voulait pas lui dire, préférant garder cette relation amicale plutôt que de risquer de l'éloigner de lui.

Maintenant que Jimin avait évoquer son envie de faire de la photographie, Jungkook était curieux. Il se demandait quel genre de cliché son Hyung prendrait. La photographie est un art qui immortalise le moment présent, une certaine vision du monde que la personne qui prend la photo ne veut pas oublier. Il voulait mieux connaître à travers les photos qu'il pourrait faire et il savait comment remédier à ça.

Le lendemain, Jungkook décida de faire une surprise à son Hyung. Il se leva assez tôt et se prépara pour ne pas croiser Jimin qui, en période de vacances, faisait la grâce matinée. En sortant de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il espérait voir Taehyung prendre son petit déjeuner. Seulement, il n'y avait que Yoongi dans la pièce, en train de boire un café tout en regardant des choses sur son téléphone. En voyant Jungkook, Yoongi verouilla vivement son portable et salua le Maknae d'une voix à peine réveillée. Jungkook lui rendit son salut en sortant de quoi prendre son petit déjeuner des placard.

\- Dit Yoongi, Tae n'est toujours pas levé ?

\- Je ne crois pas, j'ai croiser personne encore ce matin.

\- Ah mince... J'ai besoin de lui ce matin, en général il est debout à cette heure-ci...

\- Et bien tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

\- Mais c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de lui... Soupira Jungkook comme un enfant.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de lui maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ?

\- Ben... En fait je voudrais offrir un appareil photo à Jimin seulement je n'y connais rien, j'ai envie de lui acheter un appareil de professionnel, comme toi et Tae vous avez mais il ne faut pas que je me trompe sur ce que je dois choisir... je pensais y aller pendant que Jimin dort, afin qu'il ai sa surprise au réveil mais si Tae dort encore à mon avis je ne vais pas pouvoir lui acheter ça aujourd'hui... Il va falloir que je dise à Taehyung de se lever un peu plus tôt demain...

\- C'est vrai que d'habitude il se réveille peu après moi, là ça fait 20 minutes que je suis là et il n'est toujours pas debout, il a du jouer tard aux jeux vidéos, ça lui arrive.

\- … Yoongi, ça fait 20 minutes que tu bois ton café ? S'exclama Jungkook, surprit. D'habitude quand on prend nos petits déjeuner tous ensemble tu met même pas 5 minutes à le boire !

\- … Et alors ? Répondit Yoongi, détaché. J'aime bien prendre mon temps quand je suis tout seul, j'ai le droit.

\- Mais j'ai pas dit le contraire ! Dit le Maknae en remarquant le téléphone de son Hyung posé à côté de lui. En même temps si tu traîne sur ton téléphone le matin c'est normal que tu soit long, tu regardais quoi ?

\- Oh rien de bien intéressant pour un gamin de ton âge, dit Yoongi en rangeant son téléphone dans l'une de ses poches avant de se lever pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Je vois, des trucs de vieux, dit Jungkook pour taquinner Yoongi qui fit mine d'être vexé.

\- Aiiish ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son Hyung ! Sale gosse.

Jungkook riait. Il adorait taquinner ses hyungs, surtout Yoongi qui était le plus autoritaire du groupe. Pendant que ce dernier lavait sa tasse, Jungkook venait d'avoir une idée pour pouvoir acheter l'appareil aujourd'hui, sans l'aide de Tae.

« - Yoongi, tu t'y connais un peu en appareil photo non ? Vu que tu fait de la photographie aussi.

\- Oh un peu oui, j'ai des notions.

\- … Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi au magasin ? Pour m'aider à la place de Tae !

\- Quoi, maintenant ? Tu peux bien attendre Taehyung non ?

\- Nooon il y a un risque qu'il se réveille en même temps que Jimin et ça doit être une surprise !

\- Alors tu peux bien attendre demain !

\- Maiiiis... Je voudrais lui offrir aujourd'hui... Pile à son réveil... Dit Jungkook en faisant une moue enfantine.

\- Aiiish... Quel enfant capricieux.

Jungkook continua de faire une tête mignonne afin d'attendrir son Hyung et de le convaincre de venir avec lui dès maintenant. Ce dernier soupira en souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu demande pas à un vendeur de t'aider, tout simplement ?

\- J'ai pas envie de tomber sur un vendeur qui me dira d'acheter le plus cher en me faisant croire que c'est ce que je recherche, répondit Jungkook avec une petite voix d'enfant.

\- Aaaaah... C'est bon arrête de faire cette tête de gamin malheureux, je viens avec toi...

\- Ouaiiiis ! S'exclama Jungkook en prenant Yoongi dans ses bras, reconnaissant. Merci Hyung, t'es le meilleur !

\- Je sais, je sais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, répondit Yoongi avec arrogance.

Le magasin d'éléctronique n'étant pas loin, les deux artistes arrivèrent vite sur place. Ils regardèrent les différents appareils, allant des moins chers à ceux dont le prix étaient assez élevés. Yoongi conseilla à Jungkook d'en prendre un adapté aux débutants, facile d'utilisation, léger et un peu cher mais ne coutant pas non plus une somme astronomique. 30 minutes plus tard, le duo était déjà de retour à l'appartement. En entrant, ils virent Jin et Taehyung prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Yoongi et Jungkook les saluèrent et ce dernier s'adressa sans plus attendre à Tae.

\- Ah, c'est seulement maintenant que tu te lève !

\- … Ben sachant que je suis en vacances et que je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui oui, c'est maintenant que je me lève, répondit Taehyung en riant, ne comprenant pas l'air accusateur de Jungkook.

\- Aiish laisse tomber c'est pas grave, Jimin dort encore ?

\- Euh oui et Hobi aussi d'ailleurs mais attend qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ce matin ?!

\- Rien rien Tae, tu m'excuse, faut que j'aille réveiller Chim Chim !

\- Hey attend Kookie, Tae t'as dit que Hoseok dormait encore ! Dit Yoongi.

\- … Et alors ?

\- … Et alors tu risque de le réveiller.

Hoseok et Jimin partageait la même chambre depuis leur emménagement. Il n'y avait pas assez de chambre donc ils devaient tous dormir deux par chambre, sauf Jungkook qui avait gagner une chambre pour lui tout seul lors de leur emménagement. Jin et Yoongi était ensemble tandis que Taehyung et Namjoon partageaient la dernière chambre de l'appartement. Cela posait parfois problème mais c'était très rare.

\- … Ben c'est pas très grave si je le réveille, il va pas m'en vouloir pour ça, t'inquiète pas ! Rigola Jungkook

\- Aiiish... évite quand-même de le réveiller, il a peut-être envie de faire la grasse-matinée, dit Yoongi en sortant de la cuisine pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Ah c'est drôle, quand Hoseok dort il ne faut pas le réveiller mais moi par contre quand je dort encore, monsieur Agust D se permet de faire du bruit ! Dit Jin, outré.

Jungkook ria de cette injustice avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Hoseok et de Jimin. Jungkook était trop impatient pour attendre que ce dernier se réveille de lui-même et puis il ne pouvait résister à l'opportunité de voir son Chim Chim dormir paisiblement. Il craquait complétement devant cette vision.

Il ouvrit la porte en faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible, se souvenant que Yoongi ne voulait pas qu'il réveille Hoseok. Il pénétra dans la pièce, la boite contenant l'appareil dans les mains. Il s'approcha lentement du lit de Jimin et admira quelques secondes le visage endormi du jeune homme. Il le trouvait vraiment mignon et regretait presque de le réveiller. Néanmoins, il mis son index sur la joue de Jimin et s'amusa à tapoter dessus afin de le réveiller en douceur. La réaction de Jimin ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, au bout de quelques secondes le jeune homme bougea, sortit une main de sous la couette et vint mollement se poser sur cette de Jungkook avant de retomber sur le lit. Cette vaine tentative de le repousser fit pouffer de rire Jungkook qui trouvait ça trop mignon. Il continua de tapoter sa joue, trouvant amusant d'agacer son Hyung qui finit par donner une petite claque sur sa main.

« Aiiish, Hyung ce n'est que moi, pas la peine de me frapper ! Rigola doucement Jungkook tandis que Jimin ouvrait les yeux et émergeaient du sommeil.

\- Jungkook... Pourquoi tu viens me réveiller, t'as besoin de moi ?

« Ah il pense que si je viens le réveiller c'est parce-que j'ai besoin de son aide... Il est trop mignon, pensa le plus jeune. Arrête de t'inquiéter toujours pour les autres en premier Chim. »

\- Nooon Chim Chim, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! Enfin si, évidemment j'ai besoin de toi, au quotidien je veux dire, enfiiiin par pour m'aider pour quelque chose, euuh... Bafouilla Jungkook, perdant tous ses moyens devant le visage encore ensommeillé de Jimin.

\- Ooooh déjà que je suis pas encore bien réveillé, si tu t'embrouille toi même dans ce que tu dit, je risque pas de comprendre grand chose, dit le jeune homme en s'étirant de tout son long.

« T'as qu'a être moins adorable aussi, ce serais plus simple pour moi » pensa Jungkook qui n'aimait pas perdre ses moyens comme ça.

\- Aaaah excuse-moi, enfin bref si je te réveille c'est parce-que j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

\- Un cadeau ? Mais pourquoi, mon anniversaire est dans longtemps et Noël encore plus !

\- Aiiish, j'ai le droit de t'offrir quelque chose si j'en ai envie non !

\- Ben si tu veux oui, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi mais tu fait ce que tu veux !

\- Voilà, donc tiens, surprise Chim Chim ! Dit Jungkook en donnant la boite contenant l'appareil.

Jimin pris la boite des mains de Jungkook et regarda ce dernier, surpris. Devant l'air choqué de son ami, Jungkook fallit éclater de rire mais se retint en se souvenant que Hoseok dormait juste à côté.

\- Mais Kookie, pourquoi tu m'offre un appareil photo ? En plus ça a du te coûter cher !

\- Mais non mais non t'inquiète pas pour le prix, ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir ! Et puis je trouve ça trop triste que tu n'ose pas essayer de faire de la photographie juste parce-que tu pense que tu serais mauvais, maintenant que tu a un appareil pour toi, tu peux en faire. Tu dois en faire même, tu es obligé, je vais me véxer si tu n'utilise pas mon cadeau, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Jimin se mit à rougir légérement et se mit à sourire à son tour.

\- Et bien... Merci beaucoup Kookie, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, il ne fallait pas !

Il se pencha vers Jungkook et le pris dans ses bras. Ce dernier enroula ses bras également autour de son Chim Chim et le serra contre lui, heureux d'être aussi proche de lui et de le voir aussi content de son cadeau.

\- Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir ! Bon maintenant je te propose de te lever et qu'on sorte de cette pièce avant de réveiller Hobi !

\- Oui tu as raison ce serait bête de le réveiller, d'ailleurs il est quel heure ? Aiish mon portable n'as plus de batterie, je peux pas regarder.

\- Ah je n'ai pas mon portable sur moi non plus ! Attend je vais regarder sur celui d'Hoseok, dit Jungkook en s'approchant doucement de la table de nuit de son hyung qui dormait profondément.

Jungkook n'aimait pas trop toucher au téléphone des autres sans leurs autorisation mais si c'était juste pour regarder l'heure, ce n'était pas très grave, d'autant plus que tout le monde avait un écran de vérouillage avec un code donc il était impossible de fouiller. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons du téléphone et regarda l'heure mais ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par la photo de l'écran de vérouillage. C'était une photo de Yoongi, un selfie qu'il avait du poster sur Twitter pour les ARMYs qui raffolaient de ce genre de photos. Sur cette photo, le jeune homme arborait un large sourire et était très mignon. Jungkook se mit à sourire et remit en veille le téléphone. Cela lui rappelait son propre portable où son fond d'écran était une belle photo de Jimin, un selfie qu'il avait également posté sur Twitter.

Les deux jeune hommes sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent ceux qui était déjà levés depuis un moment.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis que Jungkook avait offert l'appareil photo à Jimin et le Maknae fut dans un premier temps déçu. Jimin n'avait pas l'air de s'en servir plus que ça, il sortait quelque fois dehors avec mais lorsque Jungkook lui demandait ce qu'il avait photographier, il lui disait qu'il n'avait pas su quoi prendre en photo, que rien ne l'inspirait vraiment. Il commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée que ça.

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il s'était endormi en plein après-midi dans le salon après avoir regarder la télé, Jungkook entendit un bruit, comme le son d'un appareil photo, pas loin de lui. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de voir Jimin à côté de lui, l'appareil dans les mains.

\- Chiiim, qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

\- Hey hey, je me sers de ton cadeau, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire tendre qui fit rougir légérement Jungkook.

\- Aiiish... Marmonna le Maknae qui craquait encore une fois devant le visage mignon de son Hyung.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je te dérange ?

\- Ah non non c'est pas ça ! Tu m'a juste réveillé en plein rêve, c'est tout, mentit Jungkook.

\- Ah mince, désolé ! En tout cas tu vas être content, je sais quoi photographier maintenant... Bon je te laisse te reposer, à plus tard Kookie !

Jungkook salua son ami et se roula en boule sur le canapé en soupirant de frustration.

« Aaaah pourquoi il ne peut pas être à moiii, pensa le Maknae tout en prenant un coussin qui trainaît à côté pour le sérrer contre lui à la manière d'une peluche. Il fait exprès d'être aussi mignon juste pour me faire du mal, j'en suis sûr ! »

Jungkook se lamenta encore quelques minutes dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Taehyung vienne à son tour dans le salon. Ce dernier lui proposa de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui, ce qu'il accepta afin de se changer les idées.

Plus tard dans la journée, Jungkook et Tae étaient toujours ensemble et Jimin vint les rejoindre, son appareil dans les mains. Sans le prévenir, il pris Jungkook encore une fois en photo, ce qui surpris ce dernier mais l'amusa aussi.

Pendant toute une semaine, Jimin ne faisait que prendre Jungkook en photo. Lorsqu'il mangeait, lorsqu'il jouait aux jeux vidéos, lorsqu'il dormait, lorsqu'il ne faisait rien aussi, parfois. Au début ça amusait le Maknae, il trouvait ça flatteur aussi d'être le modèle de son Hyung mais cette manie de le prendre en photo dès qu'il bougeait commençait à l'agacer un peu. Un jour, tous les membres du groupe étaient occupés entre eux. Jin et Taehyung étaient partis faire un tour tandis qu'Hoseok, Jimin et Namjoon s'entrainnaient à une nouvelle chorégraphie pour leur prochain Comeback. Jungkook n'avait pas grand chose de spécial à faire et il ne savait pas si Yoongi était occupé alors il décida de prendre le risque de le déranger. Lorsqu'il toqua a la porte de sa chambre et qu'il entendit la permission d'entrée, il fut soulagé de voir que Yoongi n'était pas en train d'écrire ou de composer. Il était allonger sur son lit, en train de regarder quelque chose sur son téléphone qu'il vérouilla et posa à côté de lui lorsque le Maknae entra dans la pièce.

\- Alors Hyung, toujours à traîner sur son téléphone comme un ado ? Plaisanta le jeune homme.

\- Si tu es venu pour mal me parler, tu peux sortir de cette chambre tout de suite, jeune insolent, répondit Yoongi, néanmoins amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ben tout le monde est sorti et s'occupe sauf que je n'ai rien à faire, je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on fasse un truc ensemble ?

\- Pourquoi pas, mais comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec Jimin, Hobi et Namjoon ? Ils sont parti danser non, je pensais que tu les auraient accompagner.

\- J'adore danser mais je suis sûr que Jimin n'aurait pas arrêter de me photographier ou de me filmer, je n'aurais pas été très à l'aise, répondit Jungkook en riant un peu.

\- Aaaah, je vois qu'il a enfin trouver ce qu'il voulait photographier, dit Yoongi en se levant .

\- Et bien c'est ce qu'il m'a dit il y a une semaine environ.

\- C'est bien, il suit les conseils que je lui ai donner.

\- Comment ça ? Il est venu te voir ? Demanda le jeune homme, légérement jaloux.

\- Oui, il était venu me voir parce-qu'il était frustré de ne pas savoir quoi prendre comme photo, il en avait l'envie mais pas l'inspiration, c'est terrible quand ça arrive ce genre de chose. Alors je lui ai donner quelques conseils.

\- Ah, et tu lui a conseiller quoi ?

\- D'abord je lui ai dit que pour moi, la photo est un moyen de conserver un moment pour toujours, c'est une sorte de sauvegarde qui traverse le temps et sert à se rappeler de quelque chose de perdu parfois. Je lui ai dit de photographier ce qu'il avait peur de perdre.

Jungkook mit quelques seconde à réaliser ce que Yoongi venait de lui dire. Quelque chose qu'il avait peur de perdre. Jimin avait peur de le perdre ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, Jimin le considérait comme si important que ça ? Un mélange d'émotion se bouscula pendant un instant dans l'esprit du Maknae qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

\- Mais... Attend, tu voudrais dire qu'il aurait peur de me perdre ? Mais pourquoi, je ne suis pas aussi important que ça pour lui... Baffouilla Jungkook, les joues rouges.

\- Aiiiish... Kookie, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu compte pour lui... Et tu ne sais pas à quel point il est mort de trouille à l'idée de te perdre... Soupira Yoongi en détournant le regard et passant une main sur sa nuque, comme s'il était gêné.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là Yoongi ? S'exclama Jungkook, comprenant que son ami en avait apparement trop dit.

\- … Laisse tomber gamin, j'aurais jamais du te dire ça, c'est à Jimin de te dire tout ça, même si je pense qu'il n'osera jamais...

\- Me dire quoi ? Répond-moi Yoongi Hyung s'il te plait, ça m'inquiète, supplia Jungkook en empoignant doucement les pans de la veste de Yoongi.

….. Booon d'accord, de toute façon je crois que si je ne te le dit pas, tu ne le sauras jamais... Alors, il y a quelques mois, j'ai remarqué que Jimin te regardait beaucoup quand tu ne faisait pas attention, qu'il essayait toujours de se valoriser lorsque tu es dans la pièce...

\- D'accord... Continue, dit Jungkook tout en prenant distraitement l'appareil photo de Yoongi qui était non loin de lui pour occuper ses mains.

\- Enfin bref, je me disait qu'il se passait quelque chose, que ce n'était pas purement amical comme comportement... Et puis au bout de quelque jour, il est venu me voir alors que j'étais seul, tout gêné. Il m'a demander s'il pouvait me parler de tout sans que je ne le juge ou que je me moque, ce à quoi je lui ai répondu « évidemment » et donc je l'ai inviter à se confier à moi. Et là il m'a dit qu'en fait il était tombé amoureux de toi...

Jungkook regarda son hyung avec des yeux ronds. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mal entendu ses paroles alors que sa dernière phrase semblait résonner dans son esprit. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'un de ses doigts avec appuyer sur un bouton de l'appareil, ce qui l'alluma et ouvrit la gallerie d'image sur le petit écran. Yoongi n'ajouta rien de plus, attendant une réaction du Maknae qui était choqué et n'osait pas croire à ce que disait son Hyung.

\- … Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ? Je... C'est vrai ? Articula Jungkook avec difficulté.

\- Tu crois que je te ferait une blague sur un sujet aussi sérieux ? Soupira Yoongi, agacé. Bien sûr que c'est vrai, Jimin t'aime et depuis plusieurs mois en plus et il m'avait demander de ne rien te dire... Depuis qu'il s'est confier à moi je l'encourage à t'avouer ses sentiments mais il refuse, persuadé que si tu l'apprenait ça changerais absolument tout entre vous et il ne voulait surtout pas t'éloigner de lui et mettre en péril la sérénité et la bonne entente du groupe. Il y a quelques jour il a profité du fait que tout le monde soit occuper sauf moi pour venir me voir pour en parler, il était vraiment malheureux. Il pleurait même, tellement il était désespéré à l'idée de devoir garder ses sentiments pour lui et n'en parler qu'à moi. En le voyant comme ça je lui ai dit que si jamais il ne t'avouait rien avant la fin de la semaine, c'est moi qui te dirait tout et devant tout le monde, afin de l'inciter à se déclarer de lui même. Ça m'a vraiment fait de la peine de le voir comme ça, il est très fort, il ne montre rien en apparence. On est samedi, il avait jusqu'à demain pour tout te dire, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu ton paparazzi, il a suivit mes conseil et veut avoir des souvenirs de votre amitié.

Jungkook resta une fois de plus sous le choc. Jimin l'aimait. Jimin était amoureux de lui. Son cœur battait tellement fort, il pensait qu'il allait mourir de bonheur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire de toute ses dents, ce qui surpris Yoongi.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Kookie ? Ça veut dire quoi, c'est réciproque ?

\- Mais bien sûr que c'est réciproque ! s'écria Jungkook en prenant Yoongi dans ses bras, sous le coup de l'émotion. Aaaaah merci Yoongi de m'avoir annoncer la plus belle nouvelles qu'on m'ai jamais dite ! Park Jimin est amoureux de moi et moi je suis amoureux de lui ! Aaaah j'suis heureux Yoongiiii !

\- Ah ah c'est formidable Kookie mais maintenant lâche moi enfin, je suis pas Jimin ! S'exclama Yoongi en souriant, content pour Jungkook et Jimin. Mais si tu l'aime aussi, pourquoi tu le lui a pas dit ?

\- Ben pour les même raisons que lui, notre amitié, le groupe, tout ça, ça me paraît idiot maintenant ! Ria le Maknae. Aaaah je n'arrive pas à le croire, faut que j'aille le voir !

\- Hey doucement, reste-là, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le voir mais il n'est pas tout seul je te rappelle, il est avec Hobi et Namjoon, lui sauter dessus en lui criant « je t'aime » n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

\- Aiish, tu as raison... Soupira Jungkook en s'asseyant sur le lit de Yoongi, l'appareil photo de ce dernier toujours dans les mains. Mais c'est horrible comme torture !

\- Je sais bien mais je te conseille d'attendre qu'il revienne, tu lui propose discretement d'aller quelque part avec toi et là ce sera le bon moment, en attendant tu reste ici, on à qu'a regarder un film si tu veux en attendant, ça te changera les idées.

Yoongi regarda les films qu'ils avait dans sa chambre tandis que Jungkook remarqa enfin que la gallerie de l'appareil photo était ouverte. Par curiosité, il regarda les photos que son Hyung avait prise. Il en regarda plusieurs rapidement mais quelque chose le frappa au bout d'un moment : la grande majorité des photos étaient des clichés d'Hoseok. Sur les photos, il paraissait complétement naturel, comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il était photographié, ce qui était sans doute le cas car les photos n'étaient pas parfaitement cadrées, parfois prise d'une certaine distance, pendant qu'Hoseok regardait quelque chose ou parlait à quelqu'un. Jungkook éteignit l'appareil et le remis à sa place et jeta un œil au téléphone de Yoongi. Le jeune homme commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

\- Yoongi Hyung, appela Jungkook, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, je suis curieux, qu'est-ce qui t'inspire pour prendre tes photos ? Après-tout, tu ne nous montre que très rarement ce que tu photographie, je me demande quels genre de clichés tu prend.

Yoongi se retourna vers le Maknae, surpris d'une telle question. Un sourire discret pris place sur les lèvres de Yoongi et il sembla hésité sur les mots qu'il allait employer pour répondre.

\- Et bien... J'aime photographier les choses que j'ai besoin de voir au quotidien, un peu comme ce que j'ai conseiller à Jimin, les choses que je n'aimerais pas perdre. Les choses qui me font sourire, qui me font sentir bien, ce qui me font ressentir... Quelque chose de fort... répondit Yoongi avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vide, pris par ses pensées.

\- Aaaaah je vois... Dit Jungkook avec une vois innocente avant de prendre l'appareil et de retourner dans la gallerie. Et donc c'est pour cela que ton appareil est rempli de photo d'Hoseok... Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire légérement moqueur, afin de taquinner son Hyung.

En comprenant que Jungkook avait fouiller dans son appareil, Yoongi lui pris des mains ce qui lui appartenait tandis que ses joues rougissaient malgré lui. Il tenta de se justifier devant le Maknae qui riait, amusé de voir Yoongi, le rappeur qui ne montrait pas beaucoup d'émotion d'habitude, dans tous ses états.

\- Aiiiiish pourquoi t'es aller fouiller là-dedans ? Quand j'ai dit ce qui m'inspirait tout-à-l'heure je ne parlais pas de cette tête de cheval enfin, je parlais de d'autre sorte de photos enfin... Lui je m'amuse à le photographier parce c'est drôle, c'est tout...

\- Mais oui, bien sûr... Et je suis sûr que ce que tu regarde sans arrêt sur ton téléphone depuis quelques temps ce sont d'autre photo d'Hobi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Kookie, je suis pas amoureux d'Hoseok, c'est idiot enfin...

\- Dit moi Yoongi, tu as vu son téléphone, à Hoseok, récement ? Demanda Jungkook.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Il y a une semaine, lorsque j'ai offert son appareil à Chim Chim, j'ai voulu regarder l'heure sur son téléphone, tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu sur sa photo de vérouillage.

\- … Il a un homme en photo dessus ? Demanda Yoongi, soudainement tendu.

\- Ouaiiiis, répondit Jungkook, voulant jouer un peu avec les nerf de son Hyung. Et un homme très mignon en plus. J'imagine que si c'est son écran de vérouillage c'est qu'il doit beaucoup l'aimer et qu'il n'arrive pas à se passer de lui...

\- … Et bien... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, il a le droit, il n'appartient à personne, il est libre... Dit Yoongi, manifestement en train de lutter pour ne pas laisser sa jalousie éclater devant le jeune homme qui était content de lui.

\- Tu veux que je te dise qui c'est ? Indice, c'est l'un des membres du groupe.

\- Il aime l'un des membres du groupe ? Je préfère encore ne pas savoir de qui il s'agit je crois... ça rendrait les chose compliqué je crois... enfin il aime qui il veut évidemment mais bon, je préfère pas savoir...

\- L'homme sur la photo, c'est toi Hyung.

\- … Moi... Attend... C'est moi sa photo de verrouillage ?! S'exclama Yoongi.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Jungkook en riant. Ose me dire que tu n'est pas amoureux de lui après cette réaction ! Lorsque Jimin et Hoseok vont rentrer, il faudra que tu invite Hoseok à sortir pour lui avouer tes sentiments ! Tu vas faire ce que tu avait dit de faire à Jimin ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime aussi !

\- … Je... Hum je l'apprécie beaucoup depuis un certain temps oui c'est vrai...

Jungkook riait de l'attitude de Yoongi. Il riait aussi parce qu'il était fou de joie et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, voir Jimin le plus vite possible. Attendre qu'il revienne du studio de danse était insupportable mais attendre avec Yoongi était amusant.

Finalement, au bout de deux heures, Hoseok, Namjoon et Jimin rentrèrent du studio après avoir travailler leur chorégraphie. En entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Yoongi et Jungkook sursautèrent presque et ils se regardèrent, sentant qu'ils devraient bientôt tous les deux avouer leur sentiments. Jungkook se sentait nerveux alors qu'il savait que c'était réciproque, il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état de stress devait être Yoongi, qui n'avait aucune certitude. Ce dernier gardait une attitude calme, il n'y avait que son regard qui trahissait sa nervosité et son sourire qui semblait légérement hystérique. Les deux jeunes hommes réspirèrent un coup et sortirent de la chambre où ils avaient discuter pendant deux heures. Ils saluèrent leurs amis fraîchement rentrés et tout de suite après, Namjoon les laissa pour aller prendre une douche. Jungkook faisait face à Jimin, avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit rougir légérement Jimin.

\- Jungkook, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant timidement aussi.

\- Parce-que j'ai envie de te proposer quelque chose... ça te dirais de sortir avec moi ce soir ? Juste nous deux ?

\- Oh, oui avec plaisir Kookie ! Répondit Jimin, heureux de cette proposition.

\- Et nous alors ? Dit Hoseok avec une mine outrée. Pourquoi on sortirait pas plutôt tous les quatres, vu que je pense que Jin et Taehyung n'auront pas envie de ressortir une fois rentrés et que Namjoon est physiquement épuisé par la danse.

Jungkook jeta un œil au visage gêné de Yoongi et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite. Il semblait qu'il n'osait pas inviter Hoseok à sortir avec lui. Jungkook n'aurait jamais cru que Yoongi puisse être aussi timide, lui qui affichait une confiance en lui permanente. Mais il se rattrapa assez vite et pris la parole avant que Jimin n'ai le temps d'approuver l'idée d'Hoseok.

\- Hum hum, en fait Hoseok... Je comptait t'inviter à sortir de notre côté aussi... Si tu n'as pas mieux à faire bien entendu.

\- Mieux à faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que de passer une soirée avec toi Yoongi ? Dit Hoseok, faisant rougir d'un coup le pauvre Yoongi qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Ce dernier repris contenance assez vite, ne voulant pas montrer trop de sentiments.

\- … C'est vrai tu as raison, après-tout je suis le grand Min Yoongi, le meilleur élément du groupe, tout le monde rêve de passer du temps avec moi, déclara Yoongi avec arrogance, faisait éclater de rire tout le monde dans la pièce, en particulier Hoseok qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Pour Jungkook, il n'y avait pas de doute, les sentiments de Yoongi étaient partagés par Hoseok.

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre jeune hommes sortirent, Jungkook et Jimin d'un côté, Yoongi et Hoseok de l'autre. Les deux Maknae marchèrent sans trop savoir où ils allaient, parlant dans un premier temps de tout et de rien, Jungkook ne savant pas comment aborder le sujet qui occupait ses pensés. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de leur appartement, Jimin réalisa quelque chose.

\- … Aiish ! J'ai oublier l'appareil photo ! C'est bête !

\- Ce n'est plus la peine que tu le garde toujours sur toi Jiminie, dit Jungkook avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Mais si, tu me l'a offert et je veux m'en servir, en plus... J'adore te prendre comme modèle, tu es tellement photogénique !

\- Hey hey, merci, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me prendre en photo sans arrêt... Tu ne me perdras jamais Jimin, dit Jungkook en regardant son Hyung dans les yeux.

\- … Jungkook, qu'est-ce que tu dit ? Demanda Jimin, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre où Jungkook voulait en venir.

\- Aaah... Tu ne me perdra jamais Jiminiiie, cesse d'avoir peur de ça, ajouta le Maknae en prenant les mains de Jimin dans les siennes, non sans rougir à ce simple contact.

\- … Oh non... Yoongi t'as tout raconté, c'est ça ?

\- Hey hey, oui il m'a tout dit... Mais ne lui en veut pas trop s'il-te-plait, s'il me l'a dit à ta place, c'est pour ton bien.

Gêné, Jimin détourna le regard en rougissant comme jamais et repris l'une de ses mains que Jungkook tenait dans les siennes pour se couvrir le visage par réflêxe. Jungkook sourit à cette vision et craqua complétement devant la réaction de Jimin.

\- Aiiiish Chim Chim, arrête d'être trop mignon comme ça, c'est pas humain !

\- Maiiis... Ah dit pas des choses comme ça ! S'exclama Jimin, encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je dit la vérité, c'est tout ! Enfin, euuh donc, en fait voilà Yoongi m'a dit ça et c'est pour ça que je tenais à te voir seul à seul c'est parce-que je voulais te dire que... Que je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime Jimin.

Jimin était toujours en face de lui, rougissant. Il resté bouche-bée, ne pensant pas que ce jour allait finir par arrivé.

\- … Alors, tu m'aime aussi ? C'est vrai ? C'est pas une plaisanterie ? Demanda Jimin.

\- Je ne plaisanterais jamais avec tes sentiments Jiminie. C'est la vérité, je suis amoureux de toi.

Jimin resta silencieux un instants et fini par sourire, heureux, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Donc si tu m'aime aussi... Je peux me permettre de faire quelque chose dont j'ai envie depuis longtemps.

Il ne laissa pas à Jungkook le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha encore près de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jungkook, qui ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, surpris et surtout en train de mourir à cause de tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible de ressentir autant d'amour et d'envie à l'égard de quelqu'un et maintenant qu'il était en train d'embrasser Jimin, il était convaincu que dorénavant il ne pourrait plus vivre sans cette sensation que seul son Hyung lui procurait, maintenant c'était « son » Chim Chim, celui de personne d'autre. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le rendre heureux à part lui.

Après s'être embrasser pendant plusieurs secondes, les jeunes hommes séparèrent leurs visage et se regardèrent en souriant tendrement, avant d'éclater de rire, tout deux nerveux et sous le coup de l'émotion. Jimin pris la parole en premier en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Jungkook.

« Aaah, tu es enfin à moi mon Kookie, je pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour.

\- Je t'appartiens depuis longtemps Jiminie, répondit Jungkook en posant ses mains sur le torse de Jimin. Tu ne le savais juste pas.

Les deux jeune hommes s'embrassèrent encore une fois et décidèrent ensuite de continuer de marcher ensemble en discutant de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils finirent au bout d'un moment par se diriger vers leur immeuble afin de rentrer, à contre cœur. À l'entrée de leur immeuble, ils virent Hoseok et Yoongi qui parlaient ensemble devant la porte, ne semblant pas pressé de rentrer non plus. Jungkook remarqua que ses Hyungs étaient très proche l'un de l'autre et qu'ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Il en conclut que leur soirée avait du être aussi bonne que celle qu'il avait vécu avec Jimin. Une fois arrivés devant eux, les jeunes hommes se saluèrent, tous les quatre semblant avoir vécu la meilleure soirée de leur vie. Jungkook s'adressa à Yoongi et Hoseok en premier.

\- Bonsoir, alors, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda t-il en regardant surtout Yoongi qui n'avait jamais été aussi souriant.

\- Bien sûr, la meilleure soirée de notre vie, en même temps c'est normal lorsqu'on est en compagnie de la meilleure personne qui existe sur Terre.

\- Aiish, Yoongi ! Ria Hoseok. Ton arrogance te perdra un jour tu sais !

\- Mais je ne parlais pas de moi, répondit Yoongi en regardant Hoseok qui compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

L'homme se mit à rougir légèrement devant le sourire en coin de Yoongi et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule en riant

\- Idiot ! Tu raconte des bêtises, ça veut dire qu'il est temps qu'on rentre et que t'aille dormir ! Répondit Hoseok en ouvrant la porte d'entrée avant de s'adresser aux Maknaes. Et vous les enfants, votre soirée était bien aussi ?

\- Ah oui, très bonne aussi, dit Jimin en caressant discretement et brièvement la main de Jungkook. Le geste n'échapa pas au regard de Yoongi qui compris que les deux Maknaes étaient enfin ensemble.

Les quatre amis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Hoseok et Jimin allèrent dans leur chambre tandis que Yoongi entra dans la sienne, sans se préoccuper de savoir si Jin dormait déjà ou non. Jungkook partit se coucher à son tour et esseya de dormir, ne cessant de penser à sa soirée avec Jimin et de repousser son impatience de pouvoir le revoir le lendemain.


	2. Bonus

Chapitre Bonus

La nuit fût interminable pour Jungkook, qui n'a pas réussi à s'endormir, trop heureux. Il ne faisait que penser à Jimin, à la soirée de la veille, au moment où ils se sont embrasser. Sa seule envie était d'être avec lui, de lui parler, de le voir sourire, tout sauf dormir. Il hésitait même à lui envoyer un message afin d'avoir un contact avec lui mais il craignait de le réveiller. Il préféra donc s'abstenir pour éviter de troubler le sommeil de celui qui était dorénavant son petit ami.

Lorsque le lendemain arriva enfin, il se leva à 8 heure, estimant que c'était une heure correcte pour se lever sans que les autres membres du groupe se demande pourquoi il se lève tôt. Sans attendre il se leva, se prépara pour être présentable et sorti de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon, en espérant que Jimin se réveille assez vite.

En arrivant dans la pièce, il ne vit personne. Il fut déçu et cela renforça son sentiment d'impatience.

« Aaaaah Chim Chiiiiim, soupira le jeune homme en trépignant dans le salon, réveille-toi,réveille-toi, réveille-toi... »

Le Maknae ne savait pas comment contenir son impatience alors il tournait en rond dans la pièce, faisant les cent pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il s'approcha du couloir et se mit à sourire, heureux. Jimin venait enfin de se réveiller. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent aussi en un sourire à la vue de Jungkook. Malgré cette joie de se revoir, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre doucement, timidement, ne savant pas encore comment se comporter en tant que couple. Ils avaient déjà été en couple avec des filles avant,seulement là ce n'était pas pareil, c'était nouveau pour eux. Chacun repensait à la soirée de la veille et se revoir après s'être révélé leurs sentiments réciproques était presque embarrassant.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, leur sourire d'abord joyeux se teinta d'une timidité et d'une gêne accompagné d'un rougissement qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait contrôler. Jungkook n'osait pas prendre la parole, ne savant quoi dire d'intelligent et ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Comment devait-il le saluer maintenant ? Devait-il continuer à lui dire bonjour comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ? Allait-il brusquer Jimin en tentant une approche un peu plus affective ?Il se posait beaucoup de questions. Heureusement pour lui, Jimin pris la parole après quelques secondes de silence.

« Bonjour Kookie, Dit Jimin avec une voix plus suave qu'à l'ordinaire. Bien dormi ?

Le Maknae avait remarqué le changement de ton dans la voix de Jimin et frissonna malgré que sa voix lui faisait de l'effet. Il remarqua aussi que sonHyung n'avait pas l'air aussi en forme que d'habitude. Après avoirfait cette observation, Jungkook répondit à Jimin.

« Bonjour Jiminiiie, ben euh, pas tellement...

\- Ah, toi non plus, tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ? Demanda Jimin en détournant le regard.

\- ... Non j'ai pas réussi, répondit Jungkook en rougissant encore plus. En fait... J'ai pas arrêter de repenser à la soirée d'hier et... J'avais trop envie de te revoir, avoua Jungkook, mal-à-l'aise, avec un sourire gêné.

Les paroles de Jungkook firent rougir Jimin de plus belle. Ne résistant plus, ce dernier s'avança encore plus du Maknae, plaça ses mains sur sa nuque et sa joue et l'embrassa. Comme la veille, Jungkook se sentit pousser des ailes et pensait qu'il allait mourir de bonheur tellement ses sentiments étaient tellement forts. Il posa ses propres mains timidement sur les hanches de Jimin avant de les remonter dans son dos afin de le serrer contre lui. Il s'embrassèrent dans le couloir, innocemment, profitant de pouvoir être un peu seul, conscient que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps et que les autres membres du groupe allaient se réveiller à un moment ou un autre. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que Jungkook détourne le regard, gêné tandis que Jimin continuait de le l'observer d'un regard tendre.

« Aiiish, arrête de me regarder comme ça, pouffa Jungkook dans un petit rire nerveux.

\- Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? T'es tellement mignon, laisse moi profiter, après tout t'es à moi maintenant, susurra Jimin, augmentant la timidité de Jungkook.

Le Maknae ne savait plus où se mettre. Jimin semblait bien plus à l'aise que lui dans cette relation et aimait dire des choses qui le troublait. Ne sachant quoi répondre et voulant cacher sa timidité, le jeune homme décida de se servir d'un avantage qu'il avait par rapport à Jimin : sa taille. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour dépasser encore plus la taille de ce dernier afin de pouvoir poser son menton sur sa tête tout en passant ses bras autour du coup de son hyung. La position était un peu étrange et fit rire Jimin qui trouvait ça mignon mais se demandait pourquoi Jungkook faisait ça.

\- Kookie, t'es bien installé, ma tête est confortable ? Demanda Jimin en riant.

\- Ouais, t'imagine pas à quel point j'suis bien comme ça, répondit Jungkook en resserrant sa prise sur Jimin pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. C'était plus facile pour lui de montrer de l'affection lorsque le regard de Jimin n'était pas posé sur lui.

Jungkook s'attendait à une réponse de la part de son petit ami. Au lieu de ça, il sentit la tête de celui-ci se pencher et se caler confortablement contre lui, le visage contre son cou. Ensuite seulement il répondit « Ah je fait mieux qu'imaginer, c'est vrai qu'on est bien comme ça. »

« Je suis l'homme ayant le petit ami le plus mignon de la terre, c'est pas possible » pensa Jungkook, craquant intérieurement.

Les deux jeune hommes restèrent un moment dans cette position, profitant de leur étreinte affectueuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jungkook pris conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul dans cet appartement et que l'un des autres membres pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment et les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il repensa aussi à Yoongi et Hoseok. Il y avait de forte chance qu'eux aussi aient envie de se retrouver assez tôt. Le Maknae avait hâte de voir Yoongi pour avoir plus de détails sur leur soirée, savoir comment s'était déclaré son hyung. Curieux, il s'adressa à Jimin sans le lâcher.

« Jiminiiiie, Hobi dormait toujours quand tu t'es levé ?

\- Oui, je suppose que c'est normal, en fait il a mal dormi cette nuit, comme moi.

\- Oh, tout le monde a mal dormi apparemment !

\- Oui enfin... le pauvre n'avait pas l'air très bien hier soir quand on est aller se coucher. Ça m'a surpris, lui qui était de si bonne humeur juste avant ! Dit Jimin en s'écartant un peu de son petit ami, pour le regarder en face. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine de le voir comme ça, lui qui avait l'air de s'être tellement amusé avec Yoongi !

\- ... Mais... Comment ça se fait ?! S'exclama Jungkook, choqué.

\- Ben je ne sais pas ! Je lui ai demander si tout allait bien et il m'a répondu que oui, il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait dormir. Je n'ai pas insisté, ça l'aurait sans doute agacé, je pensais attendre aujourd'hui pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Oui, tu as eu raison, je pense...

À ce moment là, les deux jeune hommesentendirent une porte s'ouvrir. Rapidement, ils se lâchèrent etmirent une certaine distance entre eux, essayant de paraître naturelmalgré leur rougissement mutuel. Mais ils se détendirent vitelorsqu'ils virent que la personne qui venait de sortir de sa chambreétait Yoongi qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, sontéléphone à la main. Jungkook regarda son ami d'un drôle d'airtandis que Jimin le salua, heureux.

« Bonjouuur Yoongi, bien dormi ?

\- Hello Chim Chim, oui on peut dire que ça allait et toi ?

Pendant que Jimin et Yoongi parlaient, Jungkook avait bien remarquer que Yoongi mentait en disant qu'ils'était reposé. Il semblait fatigué et légèrement perturbé,quelque chose n'allait pas. Jungkook se demanda pourquoi Hoseok et lui semblait triste, eux qui avaient l'air si heureux la veille.

Après quelques minutes à bavarder de tout et de rien, Jimin déclara qu'il devait s'absenter pour aller à la salle de bain, laissant seul le Hyung et le Maknae qui voulait absolument comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il suivit Yoongi jusque dans la cuisine et l'observa pendant qu'il se servait du café sans rien dire. Pour Jungkook, Hoseok était amoureux de Yoongi. Si ce dernier lui avait dit ses sentiments, Hoseok aurait du être plus que fou de joie et en aurait même sans doute parler à Jimin. C'est là que Jungkook comprit le problème de la soirée de la veille. Si Yoongi lui avait dit...

« ... Tu ne lui as rien dit ! S'exclama Jungkook sans crier gare, faisant sursauter Yoongi qui était en train de boire une gorgée de café.

Le Hyung évita de s'étouffer avec sa boisson chaude comme il pu puis regarda Jungkook avec des yeux ronds, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela. Une fois que le choc fut passé, il fit mine de continuer à boire son café comme si de rien n'était avant de dire à Jungkook « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle... »

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant avec moi Min Yoongi ! J'y crois pas, t'avais toute la soirée pour le faire, tu étais seul avec lui, je t'avais encourager, tu n'avais qu'a lui dire que tu l'aimais pour le rendre heureux et tu ne l'a pas fait ! Mais quel gamin !

\- Oh hey doucement le Maknae, c'est pas si simple que ça ! Se défendit le jeune homme, mal-à-l'aise. Je... On est si proche lui et moi, si jamais je lui dit et qu'il ne veut pas de moi ça va tout gâcher... Je ne supporterais pas de perdre notre complicité...

\- Mais moi aussi j'avais peur, Jimin avait peur aussi et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait rien m'avouer non plus mais maintenant on est enfin heureux tous les deux, c'est le début de quelque chose de beau entre lui et moi et je ferais tout pour qu'il ne regrette pas d'être mon petit ami... Déclara Jungkook en repensant à Jimin avant de se concentrer sur le sujet. Enfin bref, tu aurais du lui dire tes sentiments Yoongi ! J'étais persuadé que tu l'avait fait et que vous étiez ensemble, à vous voir aussi proche hier soir, ça se voit tellement que vous vous aimez !

\- ... Mais j'ai failli ! Je te jure, plusieurs fois dans la soirée j'ai tenter mais j'y arrivais pas, j'étais trop intimidé par ses beaux sourires, ses rires dès que je disais une bêtise pour l'amuser, ses yeux... ses yeux qui me donnaient l'impression d'être quelque chose de précieux pour lui... Dit Yoongi, ses pensées se perdant dans les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille.

\- Mais tu es quelque chose de précieux pour lui ! Hoseok est amoureux de toi et je suis sûr que s'il était triste hier soir en allant se coucher c'est de ta faute !

\- Triste !? S'exclama le Hyung. Comment ça il était triste ? Pourquoi ?

\- Jimin m'a dit tout-à-l'heure qu'Hoseok n'allait pas très bien hier soir, je suis sûr qu'il devait penser que pendant votre sortie à deux tu aller avouer tes sentiments, je suis persuadé qu'il n'attend que ça !

\- ... Tu crois ? Mais s'il m'aime aussi, pourquoi il attendrait que je fasse le premier pas ? Il peut le faire aussi !

\- Ah, je sais pas... il ne doit pas oser, surtout qu'en général tu ne montre pas vraiment tes sentiments ou plutôt tu as ta manière personnelle de les montrer, à mon avis si tu te montrais très affectif avec lui il ferait le premier pas parce-qu'il serait en confiance. Mais toi tu le sais qu'il t'aime, t'as pas d'excuse !

\- Aiiiiish... Alors ça veut dire qu'il souffre a cause de moi ? Demanda Yoongi, honteux comme un enfant.

\- Ah... Apparemment oui, il n'attend que toi Yoongi, j'en suis sûr !

\- ... T'as raison, j'ai été stupide de le faire espérer toute la soirée, j'vais me rattraper dès maintenant !

Déterminé, Yoongi sortit de la cuisine, laissant sa tasse de café encore chaude sur la table et se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Hoseok, sous les yeux de Jungkook qui souriait tout en espérant que Yoongi trouve le courage d'avouer ses sentiments un jour.

Yoongi entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper avant. Une fois dans la pièce, il fut surpris de constater qu'Hoseok était réveillé. Ce dernier venait de se lever et était en train de s'habiller. Yoongi profita dans un premier temps de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir Hoseok à peine habillé, torse nu, en jean,sur le point d'enfiler un T-shirt. Il fut déconcentré de sa contemplation par la voix d'Hoseok qui le salua.

« Bonjouuuuur Yoongi, et bien je sais bien que dans cet appart on est entre mec, tout ça mais j'apprécie quand même avoir un minimum d'intimité quand je m'habille le matin, tu serais entré quelques secondes plus tôt tu m'aurait vu en caleçon, dit le jeune homme en enfilant son T Shirt.

\- Mince, j'aurais du venir plus tôt alors, dit Yoongi avec un sourire en coin.

Hoseok se mit à rire et attrapa un coussin sur son lit et le lança sur Yoongi qui l'évita sans mal. Ils avaient l'habitude depuis un certain temps de « flirter » comme ça pour rire, seulement lors de leur soirée de la veille, les deux hommes avaient fait encore plus de sous-entendu. Yoongi y repensa et se dit que Jungkook devait avoir raison. Ils avaient passer leur soirée à flirter et il avait bien senti que c'était différent, que ce n'était pas juste pour rire. Pourtant, malgré cette impression, il n'avait pas oser se déclarer. Il se sentait vraiment stupide mais il savait qu'il pouvait toujours le faire, quand ils pourraient se voir tous les deux, seuls. D'ailleurs... Ils étaient seuls. C'était le matin et normalement, personne ne viendrait les déranger, Jimin et Jungkook étaient ensemble et ne risqueraient pas de venir les voir et les autres dormaient encore. Yoongi avait soudainement chaud. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire à Hoseok qu'il l'aimait maintenant ou non, comme ça, dès le matin. S'il ne devait pas attendre un meilleur moment dans la journée.

\- Hobiiii, tu as passé une bonne soirée hier n'est-ce pas ? Demanda presque timidement Yoongi, pour engager la conversation.

\- Oui, évidemment, ça m'a fait très plaisir de sortir avec toi ! Répondit Hoseok en souriant. Je serais ravi qu'on se refasse une sortie comme ça.

\- On s'en fera une quand tu voudras...

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, ce qui au bout d'un moment mis Yoongi mal-à-l'aise. Hoseok avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens, sa confiance en lui. Ne sachant que faire, il dit à Hoseok qui le laissait finir de se préparer et il quitta la pièce, laissant son ami seul. Il retourna à la cuisine en se maudissant d'être aussi lâche. En entrant dans le salon, il vit Jungkook et Jimin en train de parler ensemble, l'air complètement heureux, se tenant par une main. Lorsque le couple remarqua Yoongi, ils se lâchèrent par pudeur et rougirent de leur propre comportement. Yoongi ne pu s'empêcher d'être un jaloux de ses deux amis et se dirigea vers la cuisine, affichant un air blasé. Cela n'échappa pas au Maknae qui encore une fois rejoignit Yoongi, en compagnie de Jimin cette fois, dans la cuisine. Il comprit qu'encore une fois, son Hyung avait fait quelque chose de travers.

-... Yoongi, qu'est-ce que tu es aller dire à Hoseok il y a un instant ? Demanda Jungkook sous les yeux de Jimin, surpris.

\- ... Ben... Je lui ai dit que s'il avait passé une bonne soirée, on en referais une dès qu'il le voudra...

\- ... C'est tout ? Tu l'as pas réinviter ? Mais sérieusement Yoongi tu attend quoi pour lui dire que t'es amoureux de lui ?

\- T'es amoureux d'Hoseok !? S'exclama Jimin, qui n'était pas au courant. Et tu m'en a même pas parler, tu aurais pu, après tout je m'étais confier à toi !

\- STOP ! S'écria Yoongi. Vous commencez à me fatiguer les Maknae, Kookie je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi...

\- Ah j'avoue que je ne comprend pas ce qui te bloque à ce point !

\- Forcément tu ne peux pas comprendre, Jimin tu ne peux pas comprendre non plus... je vais vous expliquer ce qui ne va pas avec moi... Vous me connaissez non ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise en ce qui concerne les sentiments, l'affection, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'exprimer avec des gestes... c'est la première fois que je suis aussi amoureux, j'avais jamais ressenti ça et j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher avec Hoseok... C'est quelqu'un qui aime recevoir de l'affection, de l'attention, il mérite quelqu'un qui lui fasse comprendre qu'il est aimé... il ne peut pas être heureux avec quelqu'un comme moi...

Les deux Maknae eurent de la peine pour leur Hyung. Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'il puisse penser cela. Bien vite, Jimin posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Yoongi et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

\- Aiish Yoongi ne pense pas une chose pareille ! Tu arrive très bien à transmettre ce que tu ressent pour les gens, tu as ta manière bien à toi mais au moins tu les transmets ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter comme tu le fait, je suis sûr que c'est réciproque, tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Hoseok serait plus qu'heureux avec toi, je suis certain que tu arrivera à être plus affectueux avec lui. Je suis même persuadé que si tu pouvais tu le prendrais dans tes bras, ajouta Jimin en souriant

... Bien sûr que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, c'est la seule personne au monde que je veux sentir dans mes bras...

Jimin souriait gentiment, attendri à la vue de son ami amoureux et gêné d'admettre ses sentiments. Soudainement, il sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule et des bras entourer sa taille. Il se mit à rougir subitement et avant même qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Jungkook, rougissant lui aussi, dit à Jimin « Désolé, t'as parler de câlin alors ça m'a donner envie d'en faire un... »

Suite à cet élan de tendresse, Jimin ne sut quoi dire et fut mal-à-l'aise face à Yoongi qui avait du mal à supporter tout cet étalage d'affection dont il ne se sentait pas capable, du moins pas de la même manière que les Maknae qui visiblement n'étaient pas encore habitué non plus à montrer leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

\- ... Hum, enfin euuuh oui Yoongi, tout ça pour dire que tu ferais mieux de lui dire, reprit Jimin. Souvient toi de ce que tu m'avait dit, qu'il ne fallait pas que je garde ça trop longtemps pour moi, ça commençait à me faire trop mal, c'est en train de te faire pareil !

\- Faut croire que t'es le roi pour donner des conseils aux autres mais pas les suivre toi-même, ricana Jungkook, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son hyung.

\- Aiiish tait-toi sale gosse ! Mais... Aaaah je sais pas comment lui dire !

\- Et bien... Vu que tu ne sais pas trop exprimer tes sentiments de manière trop directe, trouve une solution, je sais pas... écrit une chanson ?

Jungkook et Jimin réfléchirent à un moyen seulement, Yoongi venait d'avoir une idée. Une idée qui lui sembla bonne. Pour être sûr d'être tranquille, Yoongi demanda à Jimin de ne pas retourner dans sa chambre et de rester avec Jungkook et quitta le jeune couple pour se diriger vers sa que Jin dormait encore, il pris son appareil photo et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la chambre d'Hoseok et Jimin. Hoseok était déjà passé à la salle de bain et écoutait de la musique sur son téléphone, assis sur son lit en bougeant la tête en rythme. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Yoongi ne dit rien, porta l'appareil à son visage et sans prévenir photographia Hoseok qui sursauta presque,surprit par le flash que Yoongi avait actionné.

« Aiiiish ! Yoongiii,qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup, tu veux me rendre aveugle ?

\- Bien sûr que non Hobi, sans tes yeux tu serait privé de la plus belles des vues... dit Yoongi malicieusement.

\- Tiens donc, et ce serait quoi la plus belles des vues selon toi Min Yoongi ? S'esclaffa Hoseok, s'attendant à une plaisanterie arrogante.

\- Va devant un miroir, tu va comprendre de quoi je parle... répondit Yoongi avec une voix plus suave qu'à l'ordinaire.

Dans un premier temps, Hoseok ne comprit pas le sous-entendu flatteur de Yoongi et se plaça face au miroir qu'il y avait dans la chambre pendant que Yoongi s'assit sur le lit, s'amusant à prendre des photos de son ami. Hoseok fixa le miroir et regarda le reflet de la glace pendant un moment. Yoongi pensait qu'il aurait fini par comprendre le compliment sous-entendu et soupira discrètement, désespéré.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Yoongi, viens me montrer, dit Hoseok en tirant le bras de Yoongi pour l'attirer à ses côtés en face de la glace.

\- Aiiiish idiot, quand j'ai dit ça je voulais parler de to...

\- Ah c'est bon, je vois de quoi tu voulais parler maintenant.

En disant cela, Hoseok regardait le reflet de Yoongi qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il se tourna vers Hoseok qui affichait un sourire malicieux, content de lui. Yoongi fut encore une fois mal-à-l'aise. Ne sachant quoi répondre à ça, il décida de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit, son appareil photo toujours dans les mains. Puis il reprit une photo d'Hoseok, qui se mit à rire.

\- Aiish, pourquoi tu arrête pas de me prendre en photo ce matin ? Je sais bien que je suis beau mais quand même !

\- Oh, je sais pas, j'avais envie ce matin, c'est tout...

\- Je me demande la tête que je dois faire sur les photos ! Dit Hoseok en riant toujours. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, tu ne nous as jamais montrer les photos que tu prend !

\- Non c'est vrai tiens, je les ais jamais montrer... Dit Yoongi, l'air faussement songeur.

\- Tu prend quoi en photo d'ailleurs ? Non seulement tu nous les montre pas mais en plus t'en parle jamais !

\- Et bien... Commença Yoongi en posant les yeux sur son appareil qu'il tournait nerveusement dans ses mains. Je sais pas comment les qualifier, c'est compliqué... Je photographie ce que mes yeux ont besoin de voir, ce dont j'ai besoin...

Yoongi n'osait pas continuer, il ne savait pas quels mots placer sur ses sentiments. Puis il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Jungkook la veille et cela lui donna de la confiance en lui. Il savait quoi dire à présent.

\- ... Ce que j'aimerais avoir en permanence sous les yeux, ce que je ne supporterais pas de perdre... ce qui me fait ressentir les sentiments les plus forts que j'ai jamais ressenti de ma vie et que je ne pensais pas ressentir un jour...

Les yeux curieux et intéressés d'Hoseok étaient posés sur lui. Son regard semblait vouloir en savoir toujours plus. C'est ce regard qui poussa Yoongi à se dévoiler complètement à Hoseok. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta : « je photographie ce que j'aime le plus au monde » puis il tendit l'appareil à Hoseok, qui comprit que c'était une invitation à regarder lui-même.

Ce dernier pris l'appareil avec plaisir et se dépêcha d'accéder à la galerie, curieux. Il se mit à rire en voyant les photos que Yoongi avait pris quelques instants auparavant puis continua de faire défiler les photos les unes après les autres. Son sourire amusé et rieur se transforma au fil des photos en un sourire plus réservé, jusqu'à ce que son visage exprime de l'incompréhension. Il tourna son regard perdu vers Yoongi qui osait à peine le regarder.

\- ... Yoongi, pour l'instant il n'y a que des photos de moi pour le moment, où sont les autres sortes de photos que tu prend ?

\- ... Il n'y en a pas d'autre Hoseok.

Hoseok pris quelques secondes pour assimiler correctement les paroles de Yoongi et le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux. Ces secondes de silences furent les plus longues que Yoongi avait vécu de toute sa vie, ne sachant pas si son ami allait le rejeter ou non. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Hoseok posa nonchalamment l'appareil à côté de lui sur le lit et s'approcha de Yoongi pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en posant ses mains sur sa nuque. Le rapprochement fut très rapide,Yoongi eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et répondre au baiser immédiatement, passant ses mains sur la taille d'Hoseok pour les remonter ensuite dans son dos afin de l'attirer contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement pendant un moment avant de se séparer un instant, à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, faisant passer tous leurs sentiment dans le regard.N'y tenant plus, Yoongi attira Hoseok encore plus contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Hoseok passa ses bras autour de son cou en souriant, acceptant avec plaisir le câlin affectueux de Yoongi. Mais une question lui brûla malgré tout les lèvres.

« - Mais alors... ça veut dire que tu m'aime ?

\- Huuuum... à ton avis ? Répondit Yoongi d'un air presque détaché.

\- Ben je sais pas, dit le moi, dit Hoseok sur un ton joueur.

\- Aiiish... Je te l'ai déjà dit, par contre toi officiellement tu m'as rien dit...

\- Je t'aime Min Yoongi. Rassuré ? Demanda en riant légèrement le jeune homme.

\- Huuuuuuum...

Yoongi s'écarta doucement d'Hoseok sans pour autant s'éloigner trop de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Redit-moi ça en me regardant bien en face, dit Yoongi en rougissant un peu mais sans détourner le regard.

\- Je t'aime Min Yoongi, répéta Hoseok en souriant, le regard perdu dans celui de Yoongi. Satisfait maintenant, monsieur l'égocentrique ? Ajouta t-il en riant.

\- Rien n'est plus satisfaisant qu'entendre ta voix me dire des mots aussi merveilleux, déclara Yoongi pour faire rougir Hoseok, que ce genre de phrase mettait mal-à-l'aise.

\- Aiiish, idiot, en attendant tu ne me l'a toujours pas dit...

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne t'ai pas encore dit ?

... Ben je sais pas, que tu m'aimais, enfin si c'est le cas bien sûr !

Hoseok avait dit ça d'un air blagueur, pour détendre l'atmosphère mais Yoongi décela dans le ton de sa voix une nervosité qu'il essayait de dissimuler. Le jeune homme soupira en souriant.

\- Aiiish, je pensais avoir été assez clair... Je t'aime Hoseok, je suis amoureux de toi.

\- Aaaah... C'est vrai que c'est agréable a entendre, dit Hoseok en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de Yoongi pour l'embrasser, heureux.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient enfin avouer leur sentiments. Ils restèrent un moment dans la chambre à parler ensemble, se câliner, profiter de ce moment de solitude qui n'allait pas durer. Ils allaient devoir garder leur relation secrète, à part pour Jimin et Jungkook, afin de pouvoir être tranquille. L'appartement du groupe allait abriter deux couple qui allaient devoir se cacher des autres membres mais ils pourront compter les uns sur les autres pour s'entraider et cacher leur secret.

Bonjour, ou bonsoir !

Voilà, à la base ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu mais finalement lorsque j'ai eue cette idée, il fallait que je le fasse ! XD J'espère que ce petit chapitre Yoonseok bonus vous aura plu, même si à la base cette fanfic était concentrée sur le Jikook ! Cette fois je pense que cette fanfic est vraiment terminée mais bon, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour je rajouterais encore un chapitre bonus ! XD mais pour le moment je ne pense pas ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à commenter, vraiment que je sache si vous avez aimé et surtout si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je suis preneuse, je veux faire les meilleurs textes possible ! =D Dite-moi par exemple si c'est pas trop niais, guimauve pour vous, je pourrais comprendre ! XD Moi je trouve ça vraiment trop mignon mais peut-être que pour certains c'est vraiment too much ! XD enfin voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre bonus vous aura plu comme le premier ! =D

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,

Lolyta Arlert.


End file.
